


Another Year

by Chick_Habit



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Mostly porn, Oral Sex, some feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 07:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chick_Habit/pseuds/Chick_Habit
Summary: "Ada…" Leon's thoughts were a little short circuited as he looked at Ada, on his bed, wearing a smirk and fairly little else, but he managed to gather them. "What are you doing here?"The look on her face said that it should be obvious what she was there for, but she indulged him with an answer anyway. "I was in the area, and I thought I'd give you a nice surprise."





	Another Year

Leon hadn’t celebrated his birthday in years. He had memories of childhood birthdays, parties with cake and ice cream and rented bouncy houses, family and school friends, questionable pizza, and the like. But the last time he’d really celebrated, he was 21, still in the academy, and some of the guys took him out and got him so wasted that in the morning he was certain he’d died and his girlfriend at the time, appearing at his bedside with Gatorade and ibuprofen, was an angel sent to lift him out of hell. By the time he turned 22, he was in training to be a government operative, and his birthday didn’t seem that important in the grand scheme of things anyway. 

This year as he turned another year older, Leon was working, visiting a military academy, assessing students for recruitment into the DSO. He supposed it was better than fighting another bio-terrorism attack, futilely attempting to salvage a handful of lives and bring down another terrorist with a vial of some new horror in their pocket only to have two more pop up in their place the next week. The mid-range hotel he’d been put up in was decent enough, and within walking distance of a liquor store, so all in all, he really could be having a worse birthday.

He’d had a few beers and little liquor at the hotel bar, but he called it an early night in favor of going to that liquor store before it closed and getting himself a bottle of whiskey, something a little nicer than what he usually drank. It was at least somewhat of a special occasion, Leon supposed, even if he certainly didn’t need any sort of occasion to drink anything, not anymore. As he walked up to his room with the bottle in one hand, he checked his phone, finally tending to half a dozen texts. He didn't get many well wishes anymore, too many of the people who once knew his birthday no longer around and him failing to share the date with anyone new, but there were still a handful of people who thought of him.

Leon was just drunk enough and just distracted enough by his phone that, as he let himself into the hotel room, he didn't notice he wasn't alone in it until he'd shut the door behind him and sat his liquor on a table nearby. It was only then that he glanced to the bed and visibly startled as he saw the figure sitting on it.

"You don't always have to look so shocked to see me, Leon."

"Ada…" Leon's thoughts were a little short circuited as he looked at Ada, on his bed, wearing a smirk and fairly little else, but he managed to gather them. "What are you doing here?"

The look on her face said that it should be obvious what she was there for, but she indulged him with an answer anyway. "I was in the area, and I thought I'd give you a nice surprise." 

Leon frowned a bit. He would never be able to lie and say he didn't like seeing Ada, especially not since they became whatever it was they were to each other now, but wherever Ada was, trouble was rarely far away.

"If you had other plans, I can go…" Ada said, clearly noticing the look on Leon's face.

"No, stay," Leon scrambled to say, shaking his head and trying not to sound too desperate to keep her company, "I just… How did you know I was here?"

Ada's smirk returned, and she shrugged. "I have my ways." Slowly, she slipped off the bed and began to walk toward Leon. "Now come here."

Leon had other questions he doubted he would get straight answers to, but he abandoned them quickly in favor of meeting her halfway between the door and the bed and letting himself be pulled into a kiss. His phone was still in hand but he quickly shoved it into his pocket, freeing his grip to settle on Ada's hips, his thumbs hooking in the waistband of the wisp of fabric adorned with a small bow at the front that was her panties. He dragged them down as he backed her towards the bed again, and she let him guide her, pausing when her legs hit the edge of the mattress.

She stepped out of her panties and reluctantly broke the kiss, putting her hand on Leon’s chest to keep him from attempting to recapture her lips before she could settle on the bed. Once she had gotten comfortable, Leon moved to join her but she shook her head and smirked. “Clothes off, birthday boy.”

“How’d you know it’s my birthday?” Leon asked, even as he obliged Ada’s order, undoing the laces on his boots and slipping them off before he started work on the buttons of his shirt.

"I told you, I have my ways," she replied simply as she watched Leon discard his shirt, followed quickly by his pants, then underwear. Ada beckoned him closer once he was nude, resuming their kiss as he joined her on the bed.

Leon settled kneeling between Ada's legs, having spread her thighs gently, running his hands along them before ghosting his fingertips up her torso and around her back to finally rid her of the sheer black bra she wore. He pulled back to let her slip the straps down off her arms once the clasp in the back was undone, and he couldn't help but notice the thin strip of black velvet tied in a neat bow around her neck. He had to laugh, though he did his best to muffle the sound with a kiss pressed to the juncture of Ada's neck and shoulder. "I'm used to birthday presents having more wrapping.”

Ada huffed a small laugh in turn. “I’ll keep that in mind for next year,” she hummed, letting Leon keep his face buried against her shoulder for a moment before gently pushing him back. She tilted her head back a bit to draw attention to the bow again, and teased, “Are you going to finish unwrapping me?”

He raised his hand to her neck and grasped one end of the ribbon, pulling it slowly and almost reverently until the bow loosened and came free, leaving Ada completely nude in front of him. The ribbon was tossed aside, and he leaned in, pressing his lips to where his fingertips had just brushed along her skin. Leon's hands trailed down Ada's torso, tracing a pattern over scars - far more faint and well cared for than any of his own but there nonetheless - he'd learned the positions of over their nights together. He took particular care in caressing the ones he was present for the creation of, and his lips followed the pattern soon after, until he found himself kissing low on her torso and looking up at her, silently asking for permission to continue.

"Just for the occasion, I could let you skip this part," she murmured as she looked down at him.

"What if I don't want to skip it?" Leon asked, his hand running along the outside of Ada’s thigh slowly.

"In that case, I won’t deny you the pleasure." Her smirk spread slightly across her face, echoing the way her thighs parted just a bit farther for him.

Leon leaned in before Ada could catch the smirk on his own face and pushed his tongue into her, just enough to tease, before licking up and focusing on her clit for a moment. He repeated the actions a few times, noting how Ada canted her hips into his mouth, seeking more pressure when he wasn't giving her enough, but he wasn't yet inclined to give her everything she wanted so quickly.

Eventually, one of Ada's hands found its way into Leon's hair, encouraging him to stay focused on her clit with a little force.

Leon's satisfied chuckle was muffled against her, but earned him a sharp tug to his hair anyway. He tongued over her in a steady rhythm then, letting her press herself against him as gently or as hard as she liked. Soon, he noticed the muscles of her thighs begin to tighten with her effort to keep them spread, and he started to suck at her to hasten her orgasm.

Ada tried to hold off the inevitable for a little longer, but it did not take particularly long for her to come with a soft cry, her thighs closing around Leon's head as she held his face against her. Once she was spent, she pushed him away gently, smoothing down his hair where it stuck up from her gripping it tightly. 

With a gentle kiss to her thigh, Leon pulled away from Ada, resettling on the bed next to her rather than between her thighs to give her a few moments of reprieve, but Ada was more interested in pulling him into another kiss than resting.

She hummed, pleased at the taste of herself in his mouth, before breaking the kiss and settling her hand in his lap. "Your turn?" she asked, one fingertip stroking along Leon's length.

"If you insist," Leon nodded, his breath catching in his throat just a bit at the hint of touch, and he couldn't help but draw a sharp breath in as Ada immediately gripped him properly, giving him a rough, dry stroke.

Ada gave him a few more teasing strokes, almost idly bringing him to hardness as she captured his lips again. The kiss only lasted a moment before she trailed her lips down his jaw and neck, then briefly along his colar bone and shoulder, pausing at the scar there Leon had earned taking a bullet for her the night they met, before she leaned down and took Leon's cock into her mouth.

Leon barely stifled a groan at the transition between dry hand and wet lips, Ada taking him deep briefly to make his whole length slick once she wrapped her hand around the base again to work what didn't fit comfortably in her mouth.

She bobbed her head slowly, sucking just lightly to begin with, and took time to tease in all the ways Leon liked, tonguing at the slit and pulling off occasionally to let the cool air hit him before wrapping her lips around him again. When her hand started to feel dry, she pulled it away, pulling off and licking broad, wet stripes starting at Leon's balls and continuing all the way to the tip, until she was satisfied with her work and retook him in her mouth and hand, sucking in earnest finally as she started to build a rhythm with her hand and the bobbing of her head.

Swearing under his breath, Leon concentrated on keeping his hips still, not wanting to buck up too hard into Ada’s mouth, and threaded his fingers through Ada’s hair, gripping it encouragingly. He knew very well by now that Ada was only going to give him exactly what she wanted to, regardless of any attempts to get her to bring him over the edge sooner, but he liked having the point of contact anyway.

After a few moments, Ada pulled off again to blow cool air over Leon's length and smirk up at him, drawing one of her fingers into her mouth. She sucked at it for a moment, mostly for show, and pulled it out spit slick before sliding her hand between Leon's legs and just teasing at his entrance.

Leon swore again just at the sight of Ada with her finger in her mouth, knowing what was coming, and he made no effort to hold back a pleased groan as he felt her finger teasing and pushing into him. His grip on her hair tightened slightly as Ada took him in her mouth again, almost immediately returning to her previous pace, and he couldn't help but buck into her mouth despite efforts not to.

Ada didn't seem to mind, taking Leon deeper and working her finger in and out of him at a similar pace to Leon's aborted thrusts until they grew erratic. His tells that he was close were obvious, and she hummed around him, adding a little more sensation to get him to finish.

"Ada…" Leon moaned, mostly in pleasure and partly in warning, lasting just long enough to make eye contact with Ada and get the okay to finish in her mouth. He came with another low moan, clenching around her finger and his hips twitching upwards without rhythm.

Once Leon had finally stilled, Ada pulled away, slipping her finger out of him and swallowing his release. She smirked and shifted her position, resettling next to Leon and leaning in for a kiss which Leon returned lazily. "No nodding off," she warned teasingly, "I'm not done with you yet."

"It's going to be a bit if you want any more out of me," Leon huffed, "I'm not as young as I used to be."

"Don't worry, I've got all night," she assured as she pulled away and got out of the bed, stretching as she stood, before disappearing into the bathroom briefly. She returned and tossed a damp washcloth at Leon as she made her way to the bottle of liquor he'd left by the door. "Looks decent enough," she commented idly, inspecting the label.

Leon took the washcloth and cleaned himself up, setting it aside as he climbed beneath the covers, the room's air a little cooler than he would have liked against his damp skin. "Should be," he responded to Ada, "If you get us some glasses and we can find out if it is together."

Ada obliged Leon’s suggestion and returned to the bed with two glasses of whiskey, handing one to him and joining him under the covers as she took a sip. “It’s alright,” she said cooly, shrugging a bit.

“You’ve had better?” Leon asked as he took his own sip.

“Of course," she almost laughed, "Haven’t you?” 

“When someone else has been buying, I have,” he admitted, watching Ada as she took another sip of her drink thoughtfully and smiled to herself.

"Another thing to keep in mind for next year," she said, looking up at Leon again.

Leon shook his head fondly. "You seem confident that we'll both be around next year."

"I don't have a reason not to be," she said, frowning just a bit then, "Do you know something I don’t?”

"Not really," he huffed, looking down into his drink, "I'm just not sure there's even still going to be a world tomorrow most days, much less if I’m going to be in it. A year is a long time.”

Ada's frown remained as she responded. “I suppose it is. We've made it this far, though. I don't have plans to give up yet."

Leon kept his gaze at his drink, until suddenly the glass was taken from his hand and sat aside, and Ada's fingertips traced under his jaw, forcing him to look up at her.

"You don't have plans to give up yet, either." She said it as a statement, not a question, her voice almost tight, like she was afraid that he'd contradict it.

He didn't say anything, didn't do anything until Ada's hand had slid up to cup his cheek. "Not right now," he eventually murmured, turning his face so he wasn't looking at her as he said the words, kissing her palm instead.

Ada didn't accept the answer, moving her hand into Leon's hair and gripping it tightly enough to make him look at her again. 

There was an extended silence, though Leon couldn’t bring himself to look away from Ada for it, gazing into her eyes and trying to read her expression. “What do you want me to say?” he eventually asked, sighing softly, “I’m not going to make promises I don’t know that I can keep…”

“Then make one you can,” she replied, staring right back into Leon’s eyes, unrelenting.

“Ada…”

“Leon.”

Leon shut his eyes, and the grip on his hair became slightly tighter in response, but he kept them shut until he found words. “I’ll keep fighting,” he finally managed simply, looking Ada in the eye as he spoke.

Ada's expression softened, whatever emotions of concern she was trying to hide finally easing with Leon's words. It wasn't a promise that he'd be around, that the world would still be spinning, that he wouldn't lose whatever battles were threw at him, only that he would fight, and that was enough. She leaned in and kissed him, almost chastely, before easing her grip on his hair, smoothing the strands back delicately before dropping her hand to his chest and resting her head on his shoulder.

He returned the kiss, just deeply enough to taste his whiskey on her lips, and wrapped his arms around her loosely. Leon nearly nodded off like that, but he knew that sleeping upright would do him no favors, and he wasn't ready for the night to end, either, so he nudged Ada lightly to get her attention. "Can I have my drink back?" he asked, only half teasing.

With some reluctance, Ada pulled away, just enough to reach one of the abandoned glasses on the nightstand. She took a sip, thinking for a moment, before resettling against Leon as she had been before. "No," she teased back, keeping the glass tucked close to her side to discourage Leon from trying to take it.

Leon chuckled, and didn't protest, letting her hold the drink hostage for herself as he wrapped his arms around her again.

When the glass was empty, Ada pulled away again to set it aside before pressing against Leon once more, her head returning to its spot on his shoulder as she let her fingers walk across scars on Leon's chest.

Eventually, Leon took Ada's hand to still it, just holding it in his own and enjoying the companionable silence between them until a thought crossed his mind. "Y'know… if you know my birthday… I think it's only fair that I get to know yours…"

"I suppose you're right about that," Ada huffed lightly, "Too bad life isn't fair." She went quiet for a moment then, before chuckling sadly and continuing more seriously, "If I knew it, I'd tell you."

Leon paused then, frowning slightly. "You don't know your birthday?"

She shook her head. "No."

There was silence again for what seemed like a long moment until Leon broke it. "You should pick one."

"What?"

"A birthday," he said, giving her a small smile, "You should pick a date."

"I don't think that's how birthdays work," Ada protested.

"They can," he protested in turn, "It's a day to celebrate. If you don't have one, you should be able to pick one."

Ada rolled her eyes like she thought Leon was being ridiculous, but she appeared to be thinking for a moment regardless. The corners of her mouth upturned slightly as she spoke. "...September 29th."

Leon's brow furrowed as he thought about that date. "You sure that's a date you want to be celebrating?"

"It is," Ada affirmed after a brief moment of consideration, "That day in Raccoon City… well, it was awful. But it wasn't all bad." She shrugged then, speaking almost nonchalantly, "It was the day I met you."

Ada's reasoning nearly caught Leon off guard, making him pause again as he tried to find words to respond. When none came, he settled for leaning in and kissing Ada.

It was Ada's turn to be caught off guard by the kiss, though she quickly melted into it, letting Leon pull her closer after a moment and straddling his lap without breaking contact.

Leon made a soft, pleased noise at the sudden weight in his lap and rested his hands at Ada's hips as she settled comfortably, winding her arms around his neck.

The kiss deepened slowly, sweetly, neither of them in any rush with it. Eventually, Ada shifted her position slightly, pressing herself against Leon as she rolled her hips against him once, wordlessly asking if was ready for and wanted more.

In response, Leon rocked his hips upwards to meet Ada's, then repeated the action once she'd echoed it. They slowly built up a rhythm as they moved against each other, continuing their kiss without interruption as they did.

Ada grew wet from the pressure and friction against her and felt Leon growing hard from the same, shifting just so to allow Leon to feel how slick she was against his hardening length. Once her actions pulled a moan from Leon, she pulled back slightly, enough that she could look at his face as she slid her hand between them and gripped him, stroking him a few times before guiding him into her.

Leon moaned again as Ada enveloped him in her wet heat, letting her set the pace as she slowly sank down onto him until he was fully buried inside her. He kept one hand at her hip, gently thumbing over her hip bone, and the other slid up her side, tracing over ghosts of scars again, as he waited for her to start moving.

Angling herself so that her movements would press her clit against Leon, Ada began to rock her hips, starting with a gentle pace to her shallow movements. She kissed him again, making a pleased sound into it as she found a favorable rhythm for herself.

Once Ada had settled into her rhythm, Leon began to echo it, meeting her movements and matching her pace. There was no rush, no urgency, both of them wanting this to last. He returned her kiss, parting his lips to moan softly against hers and letting her tongue slip into his mouth.

They stayed like that for some time, pressed close together and moving just enough to build pleasure, but eventually they both needed more. Ada took Leon's hand, which had made its way to her breasts, and slid it back down between them to give attention to her clit as she shifted her position, no longer pressing against him. She raised herself up slightly before lowering herself back down, starting to ride him in earnest.

Leon very nearly made a disappointed noise as Ada pulled partly away from him, but it got caught in a groan as she started to move. He focused on rubbing her with slow, easy circles as she built up her pace again, watching her as she rode him.

Ada kept her hand over Leon's, encouraging just the amount of pressure and movement she wanted for herself as she started to move faster and more deeply. She let out an almost frustrated whine as she encouraged him to start moving with her again.

He chuckled softly at her whine and let go of her hip in favor of threading his fingers through her hair and pulling Ada into a kiss, capturing her moan as he started to buck up into her as she sank down onto him. He slowly increased the amount of pressure he was giving her with his fingertips at Ada's urging and focused more directly on her clit, wanting her to finish first.

Biting at Leon's lip, Ada tried to hold back, but it was quickly becoming apparent that Leon wasn't going to last much longer either, and she let go, spasming around him. She broke the kiss and buried her face against his neck to muffle her moan, riding out her orgasm as she felt Leon reaching his own peak.

Leon bucked up sharply as he came, his hips continuing to twitch as he panted for breath and continued to rub Ada until she pushed his hand away. He resettled his hand on her hip then, the other hand carding through her hair idly as she rested against him.

She shifted enough for Leon to slip out of her and whined softly at the loss of him but otherwise stayed silent as their breathing returned to normal and sweat began to cool their skin. Eventually, she pulled away, giving Leon one more kiss before slipping out of bed and into the bathroom again.

With Ada gone from the bed, Leon laid down properly, feeling satiated and tired, though he didn't close his eyes yet. A smile spread across his face when she exited the bathroom, staying there was she turned off the lights and rejoined him in bed.

Ada laid down and let herself be pulled close, resting her head on the pillow and draping her arm over his chest as he wrapped his around her middle. She listened to Leon's breathing for a few moments before breaking the silence with a near whisper. "Happy birthday, Leon..."

**Author's Note:**

> Leon doesn't seem to have a canon birthday. I just posted this when I did because I happened to finish it, as I'd not finished it in time for September 29th.


End file.
